The Raspberry Kiss
by eskeflowne
Summary: AU:: "You smell like raspberries." He said before closing the distance between their lips...a girl. a boy. alcohol. and raspberries. M for language
1. the party

_a girl. a boy. alcohol. and raspberries._

_._

_._

Sakura stood her head was spinning and vision blurring. There was a reason she had chosen once she turned eighteen that she would _not_ drink. It was this. The loss of control. Her best friends Ino and Karin had been in one bad state too many to put Sakura off of the nasty stuff. Unfortunately however, Sakura found herself drinking at the spiked punch bowl before she realised what was happening to her.

She stumbled her way through the living room, the dim lights and loud music was not helping her coordination. She continued on her drunken path, her mission unclear until she bumped into something. Sakura stumbled backwards and even though the world around her was blurred, she knew that she was about to fall and hit the ground.

After several moments Sakura realised she was no longer falling and was in fact enclosed in a pair of arms. She half stumbled and clinging to the arms around her waist she turned to look at who had saved her.

She was met with dark eyes and a pretty boy with pale skin and dark hair. He looked familiar to Sakura but she was too giddy and unstable to figure out who it was.

"Hi." She said grinning wrapping her arms around her saviour's neck.

"Hey." He said back a smirk on his beautiful face, Sakura couldn't help but lean in towards him and his head dipped also. His dark locks falling forward tickling her cheeks caused her to giggle.

"You smell like raspberries." He said before closing the distance between their lips.

.

.

The Raspberry Kiss

.

.

"Sakura!" said Shikamaru shaking his cousin; he would be killed if his parents saw her like this.

"Shika waa?" she mumbled trying to swat away the hands that were shaking her.

"Sakura, jesus wake up! Mom and dad are gona be home soon." He snapped losing his patience; his straight edge cousin just had to decide to get drunk at his house.

"Oh god, my head. What's happening to me?" she said sitting up on the sofa, the room still spinning slightly.

"You're hung over." He said continuing his previous task of cleaning the room now that Sakura was awake.

"How did I get drunk?" she asked trying to piece together what happened.

"I don't know I was upstairs most of the night. Chances are someone spiked the punchbowl." He said his ears reddening slightly at admitting where he was.

"Oh really? And why were you upstairs Shika?" she questioned teasingly and attempted to get off the sofa.

"Temari is back from college, if you must know." He said throwing a plastic cup into the bin bag he was holding.

Sakura painfully made her way to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. Shikamaru was the best cousin ever she decided gleefully sipping the warm liquid. After having her fill of coffee she made her way to the bathroom, she no doubt probably looked like hell. She lifted a towel and dampened it, wiping it over her face, the black from her eyes transferring off onto said towel.

Once her face was clean, she looked in the mirror and froze. She blinked several times and a hand flew to her neck. Beneath her hand sat a small purple bruise. She had a hickey. That was when she remembered making out with someone, someone whom she distinctively remembered was very good looking.

Sakura burst from the bath room and practically leapt down the stairs.

"Shika!" she shouted as he glared at her for being so loud. "Shika, was I with someone last night?"

"I told you Sakura, I was upstairs." he said sighing, his hangover was starting to really kick in.

"I know but when you came down this morning, were there not like people still here or something." She said, it was still early and although she couldn't quite remember how she fell asleep on the sofa, she did remember being with this boy for quite some time of the night.

"There were a few people but you were on your own on the sofa." He said and her face fell.

"Damnit! That guy was so hot!" Sakura exclaimed and her cousin rolled his eyes.

"I need food and Karin. Karin has food. I'm going to Karin's." She declared grabbing her purple hoodie from the sofa and pulling it over her head.

"Don't offer to help." Shikamaru mumbled sarcastically as Sakura took her leave.

.

.

"I'm coming over skank! You better have food." Sakura said down the phone to her red headed best friend.

"What's got you up so early slut? Yes I have food." questioned Karin yawning.

"Ugh I need to talk to you about last night. That's good, I plan on eating it." She said opening a barrage of questions.

"Why? Where were you last night? This sounds good!" Karin said excitedly at the prospect of gossip.

"I'll explain when I get to yours." Sakura replied tiredly hanging up before Karin could ask anything more.

She hugged her hoodie more tightly around her and stared at her beat up converse as she made her way towards Karin's. She was thankful that it was only a fifteen minute walk from Shikamaru's house; she wouldn't have made the journey if it was any longer.

She saw the large Uchiha house as she reached the end of the street and trudged up the steps to knock on the door. Karin opened it and Sakura immediately fell into her arms.

"Hug me back!" she snapped as the red head awkwardly patted her back.

"I don't do hugs." Karin replied leading her into the house.

"Neither do I but I thought we should seeing as I'm hung over!" she snapped as Karin's eyes grew wide beneath her glasses.

"You were drunk!" she exclaimed as they took a seat on the bar stools in Karin's kitchen.

"I don't even know how it happened!" Sakura said rubbing her temples.

"Oh my god, Ino is gonna freak when she finds out. I can't believe our saint like Sakura got drunk for the first time and we missed it!" she said frowning.

"And you never will; god this feels awful."

"You'll get used to it." Karin smirked, "So where exactly where you?"

"I was at Shikamaru's house, I was only drinking the fruity stuff in the kitchen; I think it was spiked." Sakura replied and Karin snorted.

"Well obviously it was spiked, oh dear virginal Sakura, you have much to learn." She laughed fixing her glasses slightly.

"That's not all, I was making out with this guy for ages and I have no idea who he is." Sakura whined laying her head on the table.

"You got drunk _and_ you made out with a hot guy. What happened to my innocent Sakura?" Karin asked as Sakura lifted her head back off the counter.

"She died." She replied dramatically.

"Well describe him to me." She said rolling her eyes, Sakura always dragged things out.

"He was tall, had these dark pretty eyes, dark hair and he was…your brother." Sakura finished her mouth hanging open as Karin's older brother walked past the kitchen and left the house, the door slamming after him.

"What!" Karin exclaimed whipping her head round to watch Sasuke leave.

"I thought Sasuke was in college!" Sakura said panicking, she did not just make out with her best friends older brother. Her best friend's older brother, whom she had secretly crushed on for years.

"Oh god this is hilarious." Karin said and started laughing. Who would have thought the two most up tight, frigid people would get drunk and make out with each other. She would never let her brother live this one down.

"This is not hilarious, he is your brother!" Sakura said on the brink of hysteria.

"Sakura chill out, I can't believe you made out with Sasuke, he is such a frigid." She said laughing again.

"Oh my god." Sakura said thumping her head off of the kitchen counter yet again.

.

.

Sasuke thought his head was going to explode. There were only a few times in his life that he drank and those were forced upon him by the boys. He wasn't exactly sure what made him lift the bottle of jack last night, but the rest was a blur. He did however have the taste of raspberries on his lips and remembered making out with some girl.

He sincerely hoped she wasn't some psycho fan girl; he couldn't deal with another one of those.

"Oi bastard, what's got you looking extra emo today?" questioned Naruto as Sasuke climbed up into the attic space of Naruto's house. It was perfect for Sasuke today as there was no sunlight in the attic, and he would ride out the hangover playing COD.

"Fuck off." Was Sasukes immediate reply as he slumped into one of the beanbags and pulled his hood over his head.

"Jesus, are you hung over?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke could reply before Naruto started laughing.

"How did I not see this!" he said clutching his stomach before the attic door opened and in walked Suigetsu and Kiba.

"Sasuke was drunk last night!" exclaimed Naruto before either boy could speak.

"Oh was he now?" said Suigetsu with a smirk before he and Kiba jumped on Sasuke who let out a string of curses as they wrestled for several minutes.

"Fuck off!" he shouted for the second time but his voice was hoarse and it came out crackled, leading the other three to break into laughter again.

"So Sasuke, where exactly where you to get drunk last night?" asked Kiba as he lifted a controller.

"Shikamaru's house party." He replied fixing his hoodie and sinking back into the bean bag.

"Thanks for the invite." Suigetsu said flopping down on the bag beside Sasuke.

"Well fuck, if I thought you were gona cry I woulda asked." He bit back sarcastically causing a chorus of oooohhh's from the boys.

"Why the hell are you so pissy, this isn't the first time you've been hung over?" asked Kiba his thumbs rapidly pressing buttons on the controller.

"I think I was with this girl all night too." Sasuke admitted as Naruto paused the game.

"You were with a girl. _You _were with a girl. You were with a _girl?" _Naruto asked several times over not believing his ears.

"Yes, and I don't remember who it was, if it's some fucking fan girl I swear." Sasuke huffed crossing his arms.

"Dude, not even for your own safety but for ours I hope it's not a fan girl." Suigetsu said, shivering at the last time that had happened.

"You don't remember anything about her?" asked Naruto removing the game from pause.

"She had green eyes…and smelled like raspberries."

"You sound like a fucking pansy." Laughed Suigetsu as his phone started vibrating.

"Fuck you." Sasuke said getting up and storming out of the attic.

"You had to piss him off." Sighed Naruto knowing he would never hear then end of Sasuke bitching.

"Huh?" said Suigetsu busy on his phone.

"Jesus you're not still chatting to that chick, are you?" asked Kiba.

"So what if I am."

"Who's this?" said Naruto distractedly as he and Kiba worked to take the lead in their game.

"He's been texting and chatting to this girl for few months now and he won't say who she is." Kiba answered as Suigetsu shrugged.

"A slut like 'getsu is maintaining a relationship with a girl?" teased Naruto and he received a shove in the back.

"I can't tell you who she is because she off limits." Suigetsu said.

"Please tell me she's not a minor." Said Naruto pausing their game again.

"Of course she's not a fucking minor, she's eighteen." He said rolling his eyes.

"Thank fuck." Kiba said before Suigetsu snapped at him.

"Don't know what _you're_, giving off about I happen to know that you were with blondie last night."

"How the fuck did you know that!" exclaimed Kiba re-pausing the game.

"Aw Kiba man, you're not starting this again." Said Naruto, he truly could not believe his friends. Suigetsu was keeping a girl in secret, Kiba was banging his ex and Sasuke was getting drunk and making out with random chicks. Was he the only one able to maintain a healthy, peaceful, drama free relationship? He loved his dear Hinata.

"What? I don't see what the big deal is; we broke up cause of the distance thing. Now we don't have to worry about that."

"Yea until summer is over." Suigetsu deadpanned.

"Whatever." Kiba shrugged starting the game again.

.

.

"Where is she?" asked Ino walking into Karin's bedroom.

"That pile under my covers." Said the red head from her desk, she was preoccupied on her chat window. Ino looked over and on the bed was a pile of pillows and throws but underneath it she could vaguely see the outline of a body.

"My saku-chan, oh beautiful bestest friend." Ino sang hopping onto the bed, removing pillows. She received a quiet mumbling and Sakura tried to stop her from uncovering her layer.

"Sakura honestly get up." Ino said; patience was never her thing. Sakura groggily sat up on the bed and looked over to Ino.

"So you made out with Karin's really hot older brother." Ino said dismissively as Karin snorted from across the room.

"Why did I have to drink the stupid punch bowl!" Sakura snapped.

"I will give Shikamaru a piece of my mind when I see him next." Ino vowed and it lifted Sakuras spirits slightly.

"Where were you last night anyways?" Sakura asked noting the smile on the blondes face.

"Um, I was with Kiba." She admitted and Karin spun round in her chair.

"You were where?" she questioned, was she the only one of her friends who wasn't out whoring about?

"I know, don't judge me!" she said lifting a pillow and covering her face.

"Ino you and Kiba only broke up a few months ago. This isn't healthy." Sakura said as she lowered the pillow.

"I know but he's back from college for summer now, I couldn't help it." Ino whined.

"Ino! You two broke up because of the long distance thing, when summers over it's going to start all over again and it's going to be worse because you're going to a different college than him." Karin said wondering how she ended up being the level headed one of them all.

Ino was reminded of how difficult it was when she and Kiba separated. They had almost made it through Kiba's first year of university but there had been so much fighting over never seeing each other that they called it off. When he rang her last night, she knew she should have said no but she couldn't resist just seeing him one more time.

"I know." She sighed but Sakura and Karin knew there was no point in trying to convince the blonde otherwise.

Karin turned back to what she was doing, she thought it was weird to be secretly chatting to her brother's friend but he started it. Suigetsu had messaged her over chat after she met him several months ago at Christmas. Sasuke had all the boys over to her house and she couldn't help but get the vibe he was interested. Late in the night when they were all asleep he knocked on her door and she had had the best bout of sex in her life.

It was only unfortunate that she had to keep it all a secret. Sasuke would be so pissed if he ever found out, but now armed with the fact that he made out with her best friend maybe she could use it against him.

"I need water." Sakura croaked hopping off the bed, making her way down to Karin's kitchen. She was reaching for a glass off the shelf when she heard the front door open and close. Sakura paused mid action and heard footsteps approaching the kitchen.

She turned and her cheeks reddened as Sasuke walked in. What was she going to say? He briefly looked at her and Sakura looked like a rabbit caught in the head lights.

"Could you pass me one." He said and it took her a minute to realise he was talking about the glass. She lifted another one from the shelf and handed it to him; he filled the glass with water and left the kitchen.

Sakura was freaking. He didn't remember. He didn't remember her. And she was surprised to find she was unhappy with that. Filling her own glass with water Sakura hopped up the stairs back into Karin's room and both girls turned to look at her.

"Your brother doesn't know it was me!" Sakura exclaimed and Karin laughed.

"Yea I know, Suigetsu just told me. Apparently you smell like raspberries." She quoted and Ino burst out laughing.

"Ugh! This sucks." Sakura sighed taking a gulp of water before getting back into Karin's bed.

.

.

"Boys." Suigetsu smirked as Naruto and Kiba turned to look at him.

"I know who Sasuke's mystery woman is."

.

.

_Yes, yes I know I had a fiction called The Raspberry Kiss years ago but it never left me alone and now this has popped into my head and won't leave me. This will most likely not be a very long fiction but I'm having fun with it!_

_Leave a review!_

_-flowne._


	2. the bet

_the bet_

.

.

"Who is it?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Wait, how do you know who she is?" Kiba but in and Suigetsu narrowed his eyes.

"It doesn't matter how I know, the point is; I know." He said glaring at Kiba.

"Stop bitchin' him Kiba, I need to know who the bastard kissed." Naruto said, he was so close to having something to hold over Sasuke's head. He had waited for this day all his life. Ever since they were children Sasuke had always held the upper hand but not anymore.

"I'm not sure I can say now." Suigetsu said, he was torn in telling Naruto who the girl was and keeping Karin a secret from them. He knew Kiba was suspicious as to how he knew about him and Ino, if he told them Sasuke was with their friend it would only narrow his list of suspects.

"I knew it!" Kiba said, "That girl you have on the go is her friend and clearly a friend of Ino's."

"Kiba! Now I'm not gona know who Sasuke's woman is!" yelled Naruto falling back in defeat.

"Who cares about Sasuke's woman, I'm determined to find out 'getsu's." said Kiba a smirk on his face and Suigetsu glared.

"I told you man, she's off limits at the moment, I would tell if I could." He said thinking that Karin would go mad if she found out Kiba knew.

"What the fuck does 'off limits' even mean." Said Kiba said getting sick of having to pester his pale haired friend about some girl. He had been listening to Suigetsu whine about not getting to see this girl because she was still in high school and they were first year at college, just after his break up with Ino. He did not need to listen to that when he was busy dealing with the fact that he knew all too well about not being able to see someone you cared about.

"It means that I keep her identify a secret until I know I'm not about to be killed for seeing her."

"You are both idiots." Said Naruto and the other two turned to stare at him.

"Coming from you!" they both yelled simultaneously.

.

.

_One new message._

**From**: Suigetsu

_Can't tell the boys bout Sakura. Kiba is onto us :/_

"Kiba's gona find out about me and Suigetsu." Karin said after receiving her last message from the latter.

"I'm sure he won't say anything." Ino said somewhat defending her ex.

"I don't know Ino, isn't that Uzimaki boy a friend of theirs, he's got a pretty big mouth." Karin frowned.

"Ugh why don't you just tell Sasuke about him the worst he's going to do is go off and be emo for a week." Ino exclaimed, it was pretty obvious Suigetsu and Karin had a major thing for each other and that thing was going nowhere when all they did was sneak around and message each other.

"Yeah, and potentially ruin Suigetsu and Sasuke's friendship."

"You think Sasuke was thinking about that we he macked on our innocent Sakura-chan!" she said whilst Sakura made muffled noises under the bed.

"Well I was planning on using that against him but the idiot doesn't remember!" the red head retorted and Ino was quick to devise a plan.

"Well dear skanky, I think we should do something about that then." Ino grinned as Sakura threw the bed covers off herself.

"No, if he doesn't remember that's fine just leave it that way." Sakura began complaining, the last thing she needed was for Sasuke to find out it was her and then just reject her.

"I'm not going to stand by and watch my two friends mope about because they can't be with the guy they wanna be with. Ok!"

"You're missing a vital point, Suigetsu wants to be with Karin and Sasuke barely even knows who I am!" Sakura exclaimed hopping out of the bed.

"I'm going home; I'll see you guys later." She said opening Karin's door and making her way out of the house.

"So how are we gona do this?" grinned Ino.

"Make my dumbass brother realise that Sakura is the one he kissed?" replied Karin grinning also.

"Exactly, I feel a bet coming on."

.

.

Two days after the house party and Sasuke's awful hangover he found himself heading to the mall with Naruto. They were determined to get their hands on something new to play.

"So any ideas about the girl at that house party?" questioned Naruto as they made their way towards the game store.

"No why?" asked Sasuke suspiciously.

"Just wondering, if she hasn't been trying to contact you then she's probably not some fan girl, thank god." He replied giving Sasuke a sideways glance.

"I guess." Sasuke said not sure where Naruto was heading with their conversation.

"So if she's not some fan girl, she could be quite cool." Naruto said before Sasuke stopped.

"What are you trying say idiot."

"I'm saying if we found out who she was, maybe you might actually like her." He deadpanned, he was sick of constantly seeing Sasuke so angsty. Naruto was convinced that if he found himself a girlfriend it would take away all that emo bullshit.

"I told you I don't remember." Sasuke snapped starting to walk again.

"Aha!" Naruto exclaimed, "You didn't deny that you may actually be interested in her!"

"I'm not." Sasuke said but Naruto could hear the waver in his voice.

"You can admit it to me Sasuke, you clearly thought something about her otherwise you would never have kissed her." Reasoned Naruto, he knew his best friend was not the type to kiss a lot of girls, he was determined to find out her name.

"I was drunk." Was all he could reply.

"Whatever you say." Naruto shrugged, "Oh by the way, I'm going to meet Hinata at star bucks now, you can go ahead and pick the game." Naruto said quickly walking away from Sasuke before he could begin complaining.

Sasuke sighed; this always happened, Naruto would give him some excuse to go to the mall when he was really just going there to meet Hinata. He should really have seen through it by now, rather than turning and leaving Sasuke decided he would continue on to the video game store.

He was nearly there when he heard shouting; looking up ahead he saw someone running and a security guard chasing after him. Sasuke stood back as the approached but he saw a girl walk out of a store in into the path of the man. He knocked into her and she fell to the ground as he man continued on ahead with the security following.

Sasuke walked over to the girl, she looked clearly embarrassed and he held his hand out in front of her.

"Here." He said as she looked at his hand dumbly. "You're Karin's friend, right?" he said and she took his hand as he helped her up.

"Thanks Sasuke." Sakura said, she knew she was blushing and she had a feeling it was because of him rather than being knocked over.

"Hn." He said and began walking on but Sakura couldn't just let it go.

"Where are you going?" she quizzed quickly walking to catch up with him. He had only seen Sakura a few times at his house; she was short and had way too pink hair. From what he could tell of her she was ok, never fawned over him or his brother when she was around and that was enough for him to like her.

"The video game store." He said and she nodded continuing to follow him. "Do you even like video games?" he questioned as she continued walking in step with him.

"No." she replied unfazed and he looked down at her. Her dark zip up hoodie and skinny jeans almost matched his own skinny's and dark t-shirt. He couldn't help but think she looked strangely cute and it bothered him as the girl from the house party still wouldn't leave his head. After what Naruto had said, Sasuke was left with wanting to actually find out who that girl was.

"Why are you following me then?" he asked and she looked up, still a faint blush on her cheeks.

"I'm going to the music store, it's just over there." she said pointing and he nodded, a tiny bit of disappointment at her words.

"I'm going there next." He said and it was enough for Sakura to smile and understand what he really meant. _I'll go there with you._

.

.

Ino sighed as Kiba's lips worked over her neck, his soft tongue licking and his lips sucking at the tender flesh.

"So you know who 'getsu's woman is?" Kiba asked between kisses.

"Maybe, why?" Ino asked her hands sinking into his brown hair, massaging his scalp.

"He just won't tell who she is, says she's off limits." Kiba said stopping what he was doing at looking at Ino.

"Well if he's not saying, I'm sure as hell not." Ino replied and Kiba grunted.

"That would mean you also know who Sasuke's woman is as well." Kiba said and Ino shrugged.

"Maybe."

"Fuck, I made a bet with Naruto that I would find out who she was before he did." He said and Ino glared at him.

"So you thought I would help you win your bet, I happen to have a bet of my own." Ino said thinking back to her conversation with Karin two days ago.

Karin had made a bet with Ino that Sasuke would figure out it was Sakura, whereas Ino had said that Sasuke was too much of an idiot and that by the end of the week he would have forgotten the girl at the party.

"If I tell you who Sasuke kissed, it would only jeopardise my own bet so tough shit babe." She smirked and he glared slightly before claiming her lips with an intense and heated kiss.

.

.

**From**: Suigetsu

**To**: Karin

_I wana tell Sasuke about us. Soon._

**From**: Karin

**To**: Suigetsu

_We can't do that until he realises Sakura is the one he kissed at the party, I'm in the middle of a bet. Once he realises he made out with my best friend he has no right to be angry at you._

**From**: Suigetsu

**To**: Karin

_I know but fuck I havn't seen you in ages. This is getting ridiculous._

**From**: Karin

**To**: Suigetsu

_Well then perhaps a house party is in order, we need to get Sasuke and Sakura in the same place with alcohol. It worked once, it will work again._

**From**: Suigetsu

**To**: Karin

_I like this plan. Where will we have this party?_

**From**: Karin

**To**: Suigetsu

_At mine this Friday. Mom and Dad are away for the weekend. It's perfect, I'll tell Sasuke and get him to invite you lot._

**From**: Suigetsu

**To**: Karin

_Looking forward to it ;)_

.

.

"Hey Hina." Naruto smiled leaning over to kiss his girlfriend on the cheek. She blushed slightly at the public display of affection as she did every time Naruto kissed her.

"Naruto-kun." She smiled back as he took a seat opposite her. She had already ordered him a coffee and he took a sip of it before setting it back down on the table.

"Did you abandon Sasuke again?" Hinata questioned looking across the mall and spotting Sasuke walking with Sakura.

"No, I would never leave Sasuke on his own." Naruto laughed awkwardly and Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, so did he leave you for Sakura then?" she asked and Naruto whipped his head around. The mall was huge and he and Hinata were sitting outside of starbucks, it overlooked most of the mall and as he scanned where he had left Sasuke, he sure enough saw his dark, spikey hair walking along side some tiny pink thing.

"Who the hell is Sakura?" Naruto said as Hinata looked at him confused.

"The girl he was with at Shikamaru's party." Hinata said and Naruto gawked at her. He had completely forgotten Hinata was there, she told him she was going with Temari and shino but he must have blanked when Sasuke said shikamarus house party.

"Hinata! My beautiful girlfriend do you know how wonderful you are? I will tell you, you are simply the most wonderful woman in the world." Naruto exclaimed and she blushed again.

"Naruto-kun, you're embarrassing me." Hinata giggled, "Why is it such a big deal?" Hinata asked from what she saw, Sasuke and sakura were all over each other at that party.

"Because, sasuke doesn't remember who it was!" he exclaimed.

"Oh my." Hinata replied laughing a little.

"But if he's with her now, do you think he realises who that is?" asked the blonde pulling out his phone.

**To**: Teme

**From**: Dobe

_Is that you I see with some small chick? #playya_

**To**: Dobe

**From**: Teme

_What of it. Don't hashtag me._

**To**: Teme

**From**: Dobe

_Just wondering who she is and why you happen to be with her? #curious_

**To**: Dobe

**From**: Teme

_She's one of Karin's friends. Stop using hashtags in your messages idiot._

**To**: Teme

**From**: Dobe

_Just checking she wasn't that girl from the party #don'tbeahater_

**To**: Dobe

**From**: Teme

_No, I told you don't know who that girl is. Hashtag me one more fucking time Naruto!_

**To**: Teme

**From**: Dobe

_Ok, have fun on your date sasu-cakes!_

"This is hilarious." Naruto laughed as he locked his phone, "Sasuke has no idea that he's with his mystery girl right now, I think I'll just let this one play out." He said sitting back in his seat and taking a drink of his coffee.

His Hinata was the most wonderful woman in the world.

.

.

Sakura was surprised Sasuke was still hanging around with her. They had spent a few minutes in the games store before heading over to the music shop. It was in the back of her mind whether she should tell him that it was her he kissed at the party but he clearly had no idea. He would probably think she was making it up or something.

Once in the music shop she found that she and Sasuke actually shared similar tastes and talking to him was becoming more and more easy the longer she spent with him. She didn't want to delude herself into thinking he was interested, she had done that before with not so great consequences but he was so cute she couldn't help but fall for him all that little bit more.

Sasuke looked through the cd's under rock/pop, he couldn't understand why he was still with this girl, it was his little sisters friend and here he was having some sort of day out with her. He didn't want to admit to himself what he was doing – flirting- but he looked over at her as she smiled and he thought she looked so much more attractive doing so.

The thought sickened him slightly, Sasuke Uchiha going soft on a girl. If the boys ever found out he was dead, he would have to shut Naruto up about seeing him with her.

Sakura hummed along to a tune being played through the shop and took out her pot of lip balm. Once she began applying it the smell of raspberries invaded Sasuke's nostrils and he turned to look at her wide eyed.

He couldn't believe it. The smell that hit him and the memory that surfaced. Bright green eyes and pink hair.

She was the raspberry kiss.

.

.

_There will probably only be one or two more chapters, I know it's very short but I never intended this to be long and I really have no more ideas for this after they realise about the kiss._

_Hope you enjoyed, leave a…'comment' no excuses for not reviewing with the new system I guess! _

_Stay tuned for the final instalment._


End file.
